El ángel de los perdedores
by CharmingDemonBelle
Summary: Quizás Charlie estaba en un error al abrir el hotel, quizás Lucifer estaba en un error al no apoyar a su hija, quizás Alastor estaba en un error al tomar aquello como una broma. Le mentiste al diablo tres veces, vendiéndole flores y te llevaste en andas al ángel de los perdedores
1. I

Luego del anual exterminio, y de los acontecimientos extraños que unieron el destino del Radio Demon y la hija de Lucifer, el infierno parecia haber olvidado la ridícula actuación de la joven. Más no se daba por perdida en la causa que defendía y, con esmero y carisma, había logrado mantener a sus nuevos inquilinos fuera de problemas. Vaggie y ella habían tenido unas cuantas discusiones debido, en mayor parte, al Radio Demon y, aunque este fingía no oírlas, le fascinaba la idea de destruir la felicidad de cualquier ser que se cruzara en su camino. Angel Dust fue un poco mas difícil de complacer debido, no solo a su relación con un proxeneta demasiado posesivo, del que Charlie tuvo que salvar varias veces. Husk y Nifty eran los que menos preocupación le causaban a la, ya de por sí, agotada princesa infernal. El primero era feliz con una botella de alcohol, mientras que la segunda lo era con un nuevo trapo para lustrar.

La puerta de la entrada fue golpeada, una y otra vez hasta que Charlie, gritando, anunció que ella abriría. Puso su mejor sonrisa, alisó su camisa y acomodó sus tiradores mientras tarareaba una bonita canción que su madre solía cantarle. Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron a oír, más insistentes pero la joven no se inmutó, estaba segura de que nada bueno podía venir de unos golpes tan insistentes. Quitó el pestillo y, con un suspiro alentador, abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vió fue a un sujeto sonriente, con la cara pálida y las mejillas rojas, una sonrisa siniestra y amable a la vez, mostrando unos perfectos dientes afilados. Sus ojos eran hermosos, con la esclerótica roja y el iris de un profundo azul. Su cabellera rubia estaba peinada cuidadosamente hacia atrás y llevaba un sombrero de copa blanco, con una serpiente enroscada y una brillante manzana. Charlie jadeó, sin poder creer que, quien se encontraba frente a ella, era nada más ni nada menos que su amado y, en igual medida, temido padre.

— Charlotte— saludó, sin desprenderse de esa aterradora sonrisa. Charlie titubeó una sonrisa, un saludo y un gesto a pasar, el rey del infierno no se asombró por los detalles del lugar despues de todo, él mismo lo había desalojado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al tejer una broma en su retorcida cabeza.— No menciones quién soy— murmuró y Charlie asintió. El primero en aparecer fue Angel Dust, la ex estrella porno estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá del recibidor, con una paleta en la boca y con sus otros tres brazos jugando cartas contra Vaggie. Ambos levantaron la vista y Charlie silenció el terror de Vaggie.

— ¡Oh, querida! ¡¿Un nuevo ejemplar?!— sin mediar palabras, el demonio araña invadió el espacio personal de, quién creía, era un simple demonio cualquiera.— Hola guapo, ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?— la sonrisa no abandonó el rostro del mayor, aunque sus ojos parecían condenar a aquél extraño sujeto.

— Eh, ¿Angel?— trató Charlie de captar su atención, aunque fue vilmente ignorada por el aludido.— ¡Oye, deja de coquetearle!— gritó furiosa mientras tomaba el saco de su padre y lo empujaba lejos del muchacho.

— Eso es ser mezquina, quieres a este churro solo para ti— murmuró dramáticamente mientras se llevaba dos manos al pecho y dos mas a la cabeza.— Primero Husk y ahora él, eres cruel— el hombre de traje blanco levantó una ceja, con la curiosidad y la ira latentes en la sonrisa.

— ¡Deja de decir boberías! ¿Que pensará el nuevo de nosotros?— exclamó Vaggie mientras mezclaba nuevamente las cartas.

— ¡Oh, aquí estás, pequeña Demon Belle!— la inconfundible voz del Radio Demon hizo suplicar a Charlie. Su padre y Alastor debían conocerse, ¿Verdad?— ¡Oh, hola! Lamento esto, pero necesito a la niña— y tomando el brazo de la joven, caminó a paso apresurado pero tranquilo.

— ¿Jugamos una partida de cartas?— ofreció, sentándose a un lado de Vaggie, quien repartió las cartas con un leve sentimiento de temor.

Alastor llevó a la joven princesa a la oficina que ella insistió en usar. Las palabras lo habían abandonado, no temia por él, jamás Lucifer le había impuesto miedo, sino respeto.

— Mon cherie, ¿Que hace tu padre aquí?— la pregunta salió con la sonrisa preocupada que solo Charlie parecía diferenciar. Está bajó la cabeza, contrariada. Finalmente negó, no tenía idea alguna.

— Supongo que me extrañaba, o quizás quería venir a ayudar...

— Oh querida, ¿Te he comentado lo mucho que me gusta tu inocencia? Eres un ángel disfrazado de demonio, dulzura— dicho eso comenzó a reír.— No, no, no, tu padre debe estar aquí para exterminarnos.

— ¡No digas eso! Estás tratando de ser mejor. No me sirve un redimido que habla mal de alguien a sus espaldas— Charlie se levantó del asiento, dispuesta a salir de ahí e ir con su padre pero un jalón en su muñeca se lo impidió. La joven volteó a verlo y, por primera vez, vió que Alastor no llevaba su sonrisa de siempre y hasta podía jurar que su rostro era de preocupación.

— No lo digo por tí, tu bien sabes lo peligroso que es el infierno y eres la proxima gobernante, muchos demonios tratarán de aprovecharse de tu inocencia— volvió a sonreír, quitando tensión a la situación. Agitando su mano la instó a irse con su padre y mostrarle los avances de Vaggie, Angel y él mismo. Charlie obedeció, sopesando fuertemente lo que el Radio Demon había dicho. Debía ser precavida pero, siglos y siglos en cautiverio la habían vuelto una soñadora y, con el tiempo, también una visionaria. Y siempre había contado con guardias, que luego fueron sustituidos por su pareja; jamás había pensado que ella era el blanco de cualquier ser que quisiera gobernar el infierno.

Ni bien llegó a la sala, la risa malvada de su padre la aterró, encontrándolo parado sobre la mesa, riendo a carcajadas y, a sus pies, Vaggie y Angel loriqueaban.

— ¿Quién eres que ganas cada puta jugada?— chilló Angel mientras arrojaba las cartas al fuego.— Eres un tramposo, ¡Dime como lo haces!— Charlie sonrió, mas tranquila, su padre y su amigo eran igual de idiotas.


	2. II

El rey del inframundo miró nuevamente la habitación, esto sería divertido. Unos golpeteos en la puerta lo hicieron voltear, sin moverse un centímetro, dió luz verde a quien fuera que interrumpía sus pensamientos. Su esposa entró, estirando las manos y tomando las suyas, con una seductora sonrisa. Su vestido ceñido al cuerpo, sus largas pestañas y su largo y sedoso cabello rubio resaltaban en el negro y rojo que los rodeaba.

— ¿Donde has estado?— preguntó mientras besaba su frente.— Los lores superiores no dejan de molestar. El hotel de Charlotte es un problema para ellos...

Lucifer sonrió, dando a entender que estaba al tanto de ello. Su esposa solo lo observó caminar hasta un gran ventanal y abrir la cortina. Si los pecadores menores se refugiaban allí, los lores perderían esclavos.

— Hoy me topé con alguien que no veía hace muchos siglos. Justo en el hotel de la discordia— la sonrisa se curvó más.— ¿Recuerdas aquél sujeto? Aquel que solo pretendía hacer un trato conmigo— Lilith asintió, pensativa. Aquel sujeto la había invocado incluso a ella, quién pidió a su esposo tomar cartas en el asunto.— Asumo que recordarás de quién hablo, y que recuerdas su pecado...

— Venderte su alma, pero ¿Cuál era el precio?— Lucifer curvó sus cejas, en un gesto lleno de intriga. Lilith tomó asiento, cayendo en cuenta de aquello que su esposo trataba de transmitirle pero, mientras mas lo pensara menos sentido tenía.— Eso no puede ser...

— Puede y lo es. Concedí al Radio Demon el poder suficiente como para tomar venganza de todo aquel que interfiriera— arrodillándose frente a su esposa, borró su usual sonrisa.— Pero tomé dos almas por ese poder. La suya y la de la mujer que amaba...

* * *

Cuando su padre se fue, Charlie soltó el aire que, sin notarlo, había estado conteniendo. Angel Dust había sido convocado en el estudio pornográfico de Pentagram City y este, demasiado aburrido y escaso de dinero, había consultado si podía ir; a lo que Charlie no pudo negarse.

— Señorita, iré a limpiar la habitación del huésped extraño, mantenga limpio el lobby del hotel, ¿De acuerdo?— antes de subir el primer escalón, la pequeña Nifty fue frenada por la princesa, quien ofreció preparar un poco de té y una charla. La pequeña asintió, pensando que podía volver a limpiar la cocina en el proceso.

— Entonces... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Alastor?— la pequeña dejó de fregar el horno de la cocina para observar a la otra muchacha con curiosidad.

— Conozco al señor Alastor desde antes de venir aquí— la voz chillona de la pequeña demonio se tornó mas seria.— Él murió antes que yo y, luego de enterarme de ello, me suicide— abrió su ojo, sin notar cuando lo había cerrado, la princesa se sumergió en sus pensamientos, dejando a Nifty continuar con la limpieza. Se oyó puerta de la entrada abrirse, seguida de un portazo y pasos tranquilos, acompañados por una suave melodía de silbido que se detuvo en la entrada a la cocina.

— ¿Hola?— la inconfundible voz del Radio Demon despertó a ambas féminas de sus pensamientos. Mirándose y asegurando el silencio con una mirada.— ¿Nifty? ¿Charlie?— la pequeña hiperactiva tomó la delantera y abrió la puerta, dándole el paso. Charlie bebía una taza de té y ofreció una al recién llegado. Este negó y sonrió, oyendo el golpe en la puerta, Charlie fue a atender.— Espero, por tu bien, no haber hablado de más, pequeña...— la pequeña asintió, tratando de no demostrar el terror y el dolor que las garras incrustadas en su espalda provocaba. Se oyó la risa de Charlie y el Radio Demon, junto a la sombra que castigaba a Nifty, fueron hacia ella.

Al llegar al lobby vió a dos demonios, una joven de piel extremadamente azul, con una marca profunda en el cuello y un sujeto medio verde, que parecía haber caído en ácido. Se acercó y saludó cordialmente, dándoles la bienvenida al hotel y preguntando si pensaban quedarse. El sujeto dudó, mientras que la chica asintió con emoción.

— Si esto es posible, quiero intentarlo— Charlie tomó papel y pluma y pidió la mayor cantidad de datos.— Mi nombre era Zaira, mi padrastro abusó de mí durante 18 años, cuando me levanté contra él, asesine a mi madre sin querer y me gustó eso, por lo que perseguí y asesiné a...— cerró los ojos y contó con los dedos, suspirando derrotada.— No lo recuerdo. Creyeron que era una bruja, me ataron una piedra al cuello y me arrojaron al mar— terminó sonriendo. Charlie lamentó su muerte, parecía una joven prometedora.— Oh, no se preocupe majestad, toda acción tiene reacción y los que estamos aquí merecemos estar aquí. Solo quiero subir para disculparme apropiadamente con mi madre— las muchachas se enfrascaron en una conversación mientras Alastor intentaba imitar la hospitalidad de Charlie con el sujeto a su lado.

— Bien, mi extraño amigo, ¿Repasamos tu miseria?— lejos de ser amable, el hilarante e irónico humor ácido de Alastor causaba malestar a todos los que se cruzaran. Charlie lo toleraba, pero ella resistía el insoportable cambio de humor que Angel tenía cuando Valentino exigía dinero, así que ella podía resistirlo, pero los demonios eran mas rencorosos y menos amable y sensibles que la rubia.

— Si quieres enséñale una habitación a Zaira, yo me encargo de la parte social, ¿De acuerdo?— apretando la mandíbula, Alastor asintió y se encaminó, junto con la muchacha azul, escaleras arriba.— Lo siento, él es nuevo. Bien sabes que es algo difícil para un demonio ser amable...

* * *

Vaggie cerró la puerta tras él, no le temía a aquel hijo de puta. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujó a la cama y, haciendo uso de su lanza, lo detuvo de intentar levantarse.

— Ni se te ocurra, cabrón— gruñó por lo bajo. El contrario esbozó una sonrisa. Vaggie incrustó un poco mas la lanza sagrada en el cuello del Radio Demon.— No te equivoques conmigo, Lucifer me dio poderes para cuidar a su hija. Soy su ángel guardián...

— Oh, ¿enserio?


	3. III

— Oh, ¿enserio?— la risa burlona irritó aún más a la joven de un ojo. Alastor corrió con paciente gracia la lanza de su cuello, aquello tardaría en cicatrizar.— No es que me importe pero, ¿Que poderes crees que tengo? ¿Mal carácter? ¿Detestar hombres?— la observó de arriba a abajo, con una cínica sonrisa.— ¿Una simple lanza sagrada?— Vaggie retrocedió, avergonzada de ella y de su débil respuesta. Alastor se levantó, imponente frente a ella y palmeó su cabeza como si de un cachorro tonto se tratara.— Te recomiendo que pienses por Charlie, si verdaderamente estás aquí por ella...

La puerta se cerró tras él y Vaggie quedó sumergida en la oscuridad, parada frente a un gran espejo, viendo como sus ideas se deformaban junto a sus palabras y sentimientos.

— ¡Oh, querida mía!— Alastor captó la atención de la princesa, quien llevaba grandes papeles de un lado al otro. Mientras ella aun forcejeaba, él tarareaba una melodía de su época. Había disfrutado su vida, había sido estimulante; había hecho lo que quería hacer y había condenado a quién él deseara condenar. Una mirada negra y profunda cruzó por su mente al tiempo que se oía un jadeo seguido de un insulto de lo mas tierno. Charlotte Magne estaba en el suelo, rodeada de hojas y papeles que a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura y río, río como cuando era humano mientras Charlie enrojecía y lo empujaba hasta tumbarlo. Pasando por alto el que ella lo tocara sin él permitírselo, la escena era de lo más dulce y pronto, el Radio Demon se vió sumergido en sus mas profundos y recónditos recuerdos.

* * *

_Era enero de 1930, la caída en la bolsa de valores de 1929 había dejado viudas e hijos desolados y sin un centavo. El año había arrancado frío y triste, deprimente, salvo para Alastor; para él, un hombre de treinta años y de modales caballerosos y dulces, era solo otra depresión que pronto pasaría. New Orleans le daba noticias cada semana, asesinatos, robos, hurtos y el descubrimiento de un asesino en serie que solo podía hacer más jugoso su día a día. Cada mañana, al despertar, practicaba su siniestra sonrisa frente al espejo, para luego cambiarse, tomar su usual desayuno, su sombrero e ir por el tranvía hasta la gran ciudad. Era un apasionado del orden y cada cosa se repetía día a día. Hasta el fatídico momento en que su mirada se topó con ese par de negros diamantes._

* * *

— ¡Hey, ¿Estas bien?!— Charlie agitó la mano frente al Radio Demon, quién se había perdido más allá de ella. Su sonrisa se había vuelto una mueca extraña que comenzaba a incomodarla.— ¡Alastor!— llamó, preocupada. Él pareció reaccionar, convirtiendo su mueca en una sonrisa tranquilizadora, si eso era posible.

— Oh, dulzura. Lo lamento, hacía mucho que no recordaba mi vida— ensanchó su sonrisa con aparente facilidad mientras se cubría los ojos. El parecido era doloroso, incluso para él.— Si me disculpas, necesito estar un momento a solas— Charlie asintió, moviéndose y dándole paso a su huida; jamás creyó que algún Overlord podía actuar de forma tan extraña.

— Cosas suyas— se convenció mientras recogía los papeles en el suelo.

* * *

Casi corriendo por los pasillos, tratando de alejarse lo máximo de aquella muchacha, tropezó varias veces y casi termina encima de la pobre Nifty.

— Señor Alastor, aquella habitación ya está lista para ser usada, si eso desea— la mirada negra del demonio la alertó, aunque no lo demostró. Charlotte Magne iba a volver loco a su amo, y a tan solo unos días de haber llegado. Este murmuró algo parecido a un _«Gracias» _y volvió a trastabillar hasta la ansiada habitación. Una vez a salvo de aquellos profundos ojos infernales, se vió en la necesidad de calmar sus recuerdos. Aún era un Overlord infernal y aún era Alastor, un amante del control. Sabía que Charlie no debía conocer acerca del trato que él y su padre mantenían, si así fuera, la muchacha no le habría abierto la puerta del hotel aquella tarde. Entonces, ¿Por qué sus recuerdos se empeñaban en salir a flote con ella cerca? ¿Había algo que estaba pasando por alto?

Miró las paredes con recelo, el rojo de las mismas le traía viejos y poco agradables recuerdos. Él había muerto de forma ridícula en un lugar similar, donde ella lo hallaría y daría fin a su vida. Tomó su micrófono y dibujó varios símbolos, sobre las puertas y ventanas, debajo de la cama y el escritorio, dentro del ropero y de los cajones. Se sentó un momento, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

— ¿Fenómeno? Charlie me mandó a preguntar si estás bien— la rasposa voz de Ángel Dust lo alertó, pero finalmente respondió que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Creía que sería sencillo ganarse el corazón de la princesa, para luego usar su dolor contra Lucifer y así obtener el poder de sembrar el terror que tanto ansiaba.

* * *

_— Alastor, esto no está bien. Tomaré tu lugar, huye de aquí— él río y la tomó de los antebrazos, buscando acercarla a su cuerpo._

_— Tesoro, estás tan condenada como yo. Déjame salvarte, concédeme esta última petición— ella negó, tomando su mano la llevo hasta su rosada mejilla. Alastor acarició aquello como si fuese porcelana de la más fina y frágil._

* * *

Pero esa porcelana no era frágil, era capaz de clavar un cuchillo hasta que el corazón dejará de latir, hasta que la sangre se secara en sus suaves manos y manchara su precioso vestido.

Él se sentía muy bien a su lado, quizás por eso ella se fue. Desapareció una mañana y jamás regresó, dejando destruido el corazón de un hombre que deseaba poseerla, de tenerla bajo suyo, gritando de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Un fuerte estallido lo alertó, levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia la ventana. Allí estaba ella, imponente, observando al dúo frente a ella con paciente enojo, su camisa blanca y pulcra tenía restos de sangre y de sus garras se escurría aquel hermoso líquido, está lo lamió, como advertencia. El dúo de demonios se observó, sin distinguir bien si la excitación era del momento o por la muchacha en cuestión. Esta se abalanzó antes de que alguno pudiera pronunciar palabra, atravesandolos con sus afiladas garras negras, imponiendo el respeto que merecía. Alastor soltó lo que parecía ser un suspiro, el largo cabello rubio cubría la sonrisa de satisfacción que la joven portaba. Lucifer la observaba, sentado unos pasos por detrás, repleto de orgullo y satisfacción, sin borrar su siniestra sonrisa.


End file.
